Forever
by BlckRose
Summary: A sequel to my story Ms. Edward Cullen I'd recommend that you read that one first, but it's not that big of a deal. Thanks everyone, for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Oh my gosh! Everyone who read and reviewed Ms. Edward Cullen, I love you! I got such great responces from so many people! Quite a few people asked if I was going to continue the story. At first I didn't think I was going to but then it' got me thinking...

I always wondered what would happen to Bella and Edward after they got married. I guess I'm about to find out...

**Chapter 1**

"I now pronounce you man, and wife."

Edward's and my lips met together. Applause filled my ears and I was shocked when I realized that there were people watching. I felt the blush creep up on my face and Edward's lips twisted upwards into a smile. We broke apart and stared into each others eyes. The warmth that poured out of his made me want to jump around in happiness. He took my hands and kissed my wrists softly, never taking his eyes off of mine.

He slid his hands down so that our fingers entwined. He kissed me softly again before turning to the crowd. He wrapped his arm around my waist as he led me down the line of people. As we passed Charlie, Renee and Phil I realized in horror that Charlie was blubbering like a baby into his hands. Renee waved happily as me and I did my best to smile back.

Edward led me towards the front entrance to his house. We stepped inside and I gasped. Alice had decorated the room with circular tables surrounding a dance floor. Each table was covered with a lace table cloth and a flower arrangement had been place in the center of each one.

"This is definitely too much." I growled under my breath and Edward chuckled beside me.

"You should have seen what she was planning at first."

I couldn't even begin to imagine.

Edward kissed the top of my head as the rest of the wedding filed in behind us. People started sitting down at the different tables and waiters dressed in penguin suits came out with food.

Edward led me toward a table were Jasper, Alice, Esme and Carlisle sat.

"Bella!" Alice cried as she saw us coming over. "Oh my gosh! You were so great! That was so beautiful! And guess what? Now you're officially my sister!" Alice wrapped her icy arms around my body.

"Wow thanks! Yeah…I guess I am."

We took our seats around the table.

I was having a good time, chatting and laughing with the Cullen's when all of a sudden the room filled with music. I looked up to see Emmet and Rosalie posed as a couple of DJ' s.

"This one's to our newlyweds!" Emmet yelled into his microphone.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me up onto the dance floor. I recognized the song as "Don't wanna miss a thing" By Areosmith

"Edward!" I whispered franticly. "I don't dance!"

He kissed my forehead lightly "Don't worry." He easily lifted me up so that I was standing on his feet. I remembered the day he took me to the prom against my wishes, only this time we were the center of attention. I looked wildly around at the people staring at me as I stood on Edwards's feet.

"Edward…" I moaned, a hint of panic in my voice.

Edward looked at me for a quick second then over at Alice who smiled brightly. She grabbed Jasper's hand and dashed onto the floor.

They began slow dancing beside us. A second later Esme and Carlisle joined in. By the end of the song, most of the guests were squished together on the large dance floor. I looked to my right were Renee and Phil were swaying with the music. I looked into Edwards face. His eyes bore into my face.

"What?" I asked, shrinking back.

"I just…I can't get over how beautiful you are today. Every time I look at you, it feels impossible to look away."

I felt the heat start to creep up my face.

"Your eyes, your hair, your…blush." He smiled faintly. "Everything about you is so perfect. How could you ever think that you're not good enough for me. If anything, I'm not good enough for you."

I silenced him with a finger. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you so much."

He pulled my body closer to his and pressed his lips to my head. "That's all I ask for."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Bye mom! Bye Dad! I'll see you in a few days." I shut the Cullen's door as the last of the guests filed out. As soon as the door snapped shut Edward picked me up honeymoon style and kissed me gently. Without warning we were speeding up too his room and I was lying on the bed on top of him.

"Edward!" I gasped. But he silenced me by bringing his lips to mine. He relaxed his head and stared at me with his beautiful, penetrating eyes. I stared down at him in shock and then smiled. I ran my hands along his face and to his chest. I tugged off his jacket and began on the buttons.

It seemed to take no time at all and suddenly Edward bare chest stared back at me. I ran my hands along his face. I traced his nose with the tips of my fingers and then fallowed the dark circles under his eyes.

"EDWARD!" Alice shrieked as she charged into the room. She didn't seem shocked that we were in bed together. "Edward, they're coming!"

I didn't even have time to be embarrassed. The next thing I knew Edward had dropped me in the passenger seat of the Volvo and we were speeding down the road.

"Edward?" I tried to catch my breath. "Edward! Who's coming? How did you know…? Where are we going!?!" I stared franticly out at the trees that were whipping past my window.

Edward's eyes stayed fixed on the road. He's face was pressed into a hard line. "The Volturri..." he muttered, almost as if to himself.

"The Volturri…?" I felt my face pale. My head started to spin and I felt suddenly sick.

"Bella? Bella!" Edward's voice pulled me out of my shocked state. "It's going to be all right, love. I'll get you some were safe."

"How did you know?" I asked weekly. Edward didn't answer.

I turned my head to see him glaring at the road. Suddenly I realized.

"Alice had a vision." I mumbled. "…and then you burst into the bathroom! That's why… because Alice saw...Alice saw them coming…"

I remembered back to when Edward and Alice burst into my bathroom after I had fallen asleep on the floor. I remembered the look of panic on their faces, this was why.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered.

Again Edward didn't answer.

"Edward?"

Edward took a deep breath. "I didn't think…they would come so soon. Alice saw that they had decided to come but they didn't have a set date. I…I didn't want to worry you."

Edward never took his eyes off the road. We sat in silence for a few moments while thoughts swirled around in my head.

"You won't be able to stay with me!" I shouted so suddenly that Edward jumped a little in his seat. "The reason you're talking me away is because they won't be able to find me! Demetri won't be able to track me but he could track you! So you couldn't stay with me! Neither could Alice or Jasper or Carlisle or Esme or Emmet or…"

I couldn't finish my sentence. The horror welled up inside me. He was just going to leave me by myself while he and the rest of his family when to fight the Volturri.

My eyes opened even wider. He was going to fight the Volturri. There were more members of the guard alone then there were Cullen's. The chance that we would come out on top was nearly nothing. It was hard to breathe.

I felt the terror grab my chest and squeeze. My breath came in quick puffs and I could feel myself shaking in my seat.

"Bella!" Edward's frightened voice broke threw my barrier. I felt his cool hand run nervously up and down my back, along my arm until I had calmed down enough so that I could take proper breaths.

"I won't leave you out in a forest all by yourself." Edward assured me.

"Then who-"

"An old friend of mine." Edward answered my question before I was done asking it. "His name is Clif. He's a vegetarian vampire too." Edward smiled lightly.

"I would leave you with Tanya," He continued, "but Aro knows that we know each other. It would be the perfect place to hide you."

I stared out of the front windshield in shock.

"Edward…" I whispered. "Please…don't leave me." I turned my head slowly and the pain that engulfed Edward's eyes made my own fill with water.

"I'm so sorry, Edward!" I cried as I wrapped my arms around his stone cold neck. The water became too much for my eyes to hold and it spilt out over the edges. Thundering sob's ripped my chest in half as I tried my best to contain them.

"Bella, Shhhh. It'll be ok. Don't worry, sweet heart. You'll be fine. Shhhh." Edward wrapped his arm around my body and pulled myself closer to him. The tears that escaped my eyes poured out onto his still bare chest. He stroked my hair softly, whispering words of encouragement to me. I listened to the sweet sound of his voice. I wondered how much time I had left to hear it. My sobs silenced as we continued down the road. I didn't want to sleep. Who knew how much time we had left together? The clock on the dashboard told me it was nearly three in the morning when Edward started to slow the car down.

"We're here."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone! It's me again. I was planing on relesing the whole story together like I did with Ms. Edward Cullen but the school started up again, and I haven't been able to write as much so I desided to get these two chapter's out now before you all forget about the first story.

I'm doing my best to wirte as fast as I can, but please bare with me! My math teacher gives alot of homework...


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, THANK YOU to everyone who has read my story and double thank you's to everyone that has reviewed. I am so so so so so SO sorry about how long this took. I've been swamped with work and then I was planning on finishing this thanksgiving weekend when I had a bit of time and it never happened. So FINALY here is chapter three of Forever.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I still do not own Twilight or any of their Characters.**

**Chapter 3**

Edward got out of the car then raced around and helped me out of the other side. He gently picked me up.

"Close your eyes." He whispered.

I just had time to squeeze them shut before I could feel the wind whipping past my face. I clung to Edward body like a child.

"We've stopped, Bella." His beautiful voice was laced with sadness as he set me gently on my feet.

His hands ran down my arms and entwined around mine. His deep, golden eyes stared down at me. If was hard to believe that just hours ago, we had been doing the same thing. A few hours ago though, we had been binding ourselves together, now we were tearing ourselves apart.

"Man, you sure are exuberant." A gruff voice made me jump. Edward wrapped his cool arms around my body and growled slightly.

The gruff voice laughed. "Don't worry Eddie-boy. I fed on my way here." Edward relaxed his grip but still held me close to his body. I turned my head to see who was speaking.

A man who looked to be a bit older then Carlisle stood in front of the wall of trees. His wild orange hair whipped around his scar-filled face. His lips were pressed together in a smile.

"Bella," Edward began grimly, "This is Clif."

Clif's smile faded into a frown. "You still thinking 'bout that?"

I glanced up at Edward's face. His lips were pressed together in a hard line.

"Edward…what….?" He shook his head.

"Later." He whispered to me. "That reminds me." He stuck one of his hands into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a silver cell phone.

He handed the small object to me and I reached to place it in my pocket. Edward icy hand stopped me and he pulled my wrist to his face, breathing in the smell of my skin.

It was then I recognized the tears flowing freely down my face. I blinked quickly, trying to stop them. Edward eyes slid open slowly and a sad smile spread onto his face. He used his free hand to brush the small drops of water from my cheeks.

"We're going to be ok, Bella." He said the words with such confidence that I couldn't help but feel guilty when I didn't believe them. I nodded once, and stared into his deep, golden eyes.

"I swear. I won't leave you again. It's going to be alright. Trust me." His velvet voice soothed me. I stepped forward, pressing my body to his. I wanted to hold him forever, for eternity.

His icy lips touched the top of my head. "I love you, Bella," He whispered into my hair, "never forget that." He started to loosen his grip on me, but I held on tighter. I knew it was useless, but I had to try.

He reached behind him and unlocked my fingers easily. "Goodbye, Love." He kissed me softly on the lips before stepping back and running off into the forest.

I stared into the vast emptiness of the forest, were just seconds ago my angel has disappeared. I felt the tears stinging at my eyes. I tried to blink them back, but it was useless.

The tears streamed down my face. Their hot sting traveled down my cheeks and gathered at the tip of my chin, were they dropped to the cold ground. A sudden, cold hand on my shoulder made me yelp in surprise.

"Shhh." His gruff voice spat the word at me. "You wanna get caught?"

I took a deep breath, steadying myself. I turned to face him. His lip twitched when he saw the shinning lines streaked down my face. I wiped them away with the back of my hand.

He stared at me for another second before grabbing my arm and slinging me onto his back.

I gasped as the night started moving around me. I felt the nausea twist into my stomach. The faint outline off trees and bushes danced around us. I could feel my head swimming and I did my best to lock my arms around his neck.

It seemed as if no time had passed but suddenly he had dropped me into the passenger seat of a small black jeep. Before I could blink he was in the seat behind me and we were speeding down the unmarked trail.

"Were are we going?" I asked in a shaky voice. It was the first time I had addressed him since I saw him in the forest.

"My house." I could almost hear him roll his eyes.

"Why didn't Edward take me strait to your house?" The questions I had bottled up came pouring out.

"They told me you were smart." He scoffed "Think, girl. What can Aro do?"

I mulled it over in my head for a moment. "Oh." I whispered as I realized. "Oh, Right."

Of coarse Edward couldn't have taken me all the way to Clif's house. Aro would check Edward. He would see Edward take me to the forest, but no farther.

I glanced over at Clif's face. He stared intently out the window as we rushed past the trees. Something seemed different…

"Were did your scars go?" I asked in wonder as I noticed the crescent shapes missing from the side of his cheeks. He chuckled softly under his breath. A second later his hair had morphed into a hot pink how hawk.

I jumped in my seat and he laughed harder. "You know that vampires can have powers, right?" He glanced at me to make sure. I nodded, staring at his head. "Well, I can change shapes. I can change anything about my body. It's fun, when hunting to pose as a tree and wait for some dear to come by. You sit and watch them, they nibble silently on the grass, and then, when they leased expect it, you pounce!" He laughed again.

He changed his hair back to the normal, wild orange mop that sat on the top of his head before he continued. "I was just trying to give Eddie a little scare, apparently it didn't work." There was something in his voice that made it seem as if he didn't like Edward to much.

"What happened between you two?" I asked, almost mouthing the words.

His grim expression faded and he chuckled again. "That's something you're going to have to talk about with Edward. He might just kill me if I tell you. No exaggeration."

I scowled lightly, If I knew Edward, he wasn't going to tell me either. I glanced moodily out the window and tried to make sense of the dark shapes flying by.

We sat in silence for another half hour. Every once in a while I would open my mouth to ask another question, but I stopped myself each time.

"We're nearly there." He muttered after a while. His deep voice broke the silence surrounding the jeep.

"Were exactly is this?" I asked once again trying to read the landscape.

"Woodland." He answered curtly. I frowned. Woodland was a small city on the south end of Washington, about 300 miles from Forks.

"Is this really far enough?" I doubted 300 miles was really a lot to a vampire.

I could make out him shaking his head in the darkness. "No. But you need to sleep, and I know a place here that we can stay. You'll be safe here tonight, you little psychic friend saw that."

I nodded, a sudden wave of fatigue flattened my body. We slowly rolled to a stop and I managed to make it out of the jeep with out tripping over anything. We only had to walk past a few trees before I could make out the faint outline of a small house. Actually "house" was a bad way to describe it. It looked more like a pile of wood, stacked together in a hurry then a house.

We made out way in through the makeshift door. The interior was just as bad as the outside. A few planks were layered down on the ground, but dirt poked out in between. A small cot was shoved against the far wall.

I didn't really look around. I made my way over to the cot and stretched out upon it.

"I'll be right outside if you need me." I had almost forgotten about Clif. It took me a few moments to realize that I should respond but by that time, he was already out the door.

I felt my eyes droop and I entered a dreamless sleep.

**Thanks for reading. The next chapter might take a while to come out too but I'm trying. I WILL finish this one, I swear. I have a great ending in mind and I'm not going to waste it.**

**R&R please!**


End file.
